Hilda
by Qual Darius
Summary: We take a dip into the life of hilda from childhood to when she met up with Gene Starwind. Based off of The Brightest Star by PrettiFreddi so please read that first.
1. it all starts somewhere

I don't own any of Outlaw Star and the likenesses of so please don't sue.  
  
This story is based off of The Brightest Star by PrettiFreddi which every one should read before reading this. There are many events in this fic that are explained in that so please read that first.  
  
Hilda -By Qual Darius-  
  
Hilda woke abruptly after a long night of restless sleep. She squinted into the mid-morning light, then closed the blinds creating enough darkness for her to regain the ability of sight.  
  
Hilda showered then threw on a tattered bathrobe. She'd just stepped out of the shower when then video phone rang. Hilda slumped down on the couch, still tired as hell. She closed her eyes, listening to the answering machine pick up the call.  
  
"This is Rachel, leave a message!" Rachel's prerecorded message rang out.  
  
"Hilda?" Hilda's eyelids flew open and she turned and faced the machine in disbelief. Hilda recognized the voice instantly.  
  
'But how did he find me?!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I know that you're there Hilda. Please answer..." the voice paused for a moment before continuing. "Well fine. Don't answer, but this is about Dech."  
  
That name sent Hilda into action. If her father was involved with whatever the bastard on the other line was upto, Jack might be worth listening to...for alittle while. Hilda picked up the receiver and saw Jacks scarred face appear on the 5" by 4" screen in front of her.  
  
"What is it, Jack?!" Hilda tried to sound as pissed as possible and was doing a pretty damn good job of it.  
  
"I knew that name would grab you, Hilda. Then again, I all ways did know what you liked-"  
  
"Cut the crap and tell me about Dech." Hilda ordered.  
  
"Fine, Hilda, on to Dech." Jack almost giggled he felt so good about being in control of Hilda once again. Jack had loved Hilda, and still did, but not the way he should have. "It seems your father is in quite a predicament with a group of bounty hunters around the 5th rim."  
  
"Yea, and? Dech isn't the guy that I'm going to fuckin' rescue." Hilda wasn't even sure that she should hve picked up the phone now. Dech was a real bastard of a father, putting it nicely.  
  
Jacks smile began to predominate itself along his once beautiful face. "It's not so much of a rescue as it is reconnaissance. Dech-"  
  
Hilda slammed the receiver back down on the phone, ending the conversation. The last thing Hilda felt like doing was speaking about her father. 


	2. Dech

Hilda -By Qual Darius-  
  
Dech tripped through the automatic glass sliding doors of his home to find his daughter still up watching TV.  
  
"The hell are you still doing up?!" Dech slurred over his words, obviously quite drunk. He looked at his watch but was way too wasted to read it.  
  
The young Hilda gave her father a dirty look then turned back to her show.  
  
"Did you hear me, damnit?! I said GO TO BED!!" Dech yelled at his 7 year old daughter.  
  
Hilda, remembering what her father could be like when he wasn't sober, sulked back to her room where she quickly fell asleep.  
  
-------------- Hilda awoke several hours later from another one of her incessant nightmares. She tiptoed downstairs and found her father unconscious on the couch. The TV blared about some growth formula.  
  
Hilda, as calmly as possible, woke Dech from his slumber. An action of which Dech was none to pleased.  
  
"I-I had a bad dream!" Hilda told her father. Hilda could feel herself shivering either out of the freezing temperature in the house, or the knowledge of what her father may do to her.  
  
"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it, huh?!" Dech yelled. His yellow eyes flashed in anger. Hilda instantly regretted coming downstairs.  
  
"I-I just."  
  
"You just what?" Dech noticed the silver ring clinging loosely to her middle finger. "Where did you get that?!" Dech looked at the ring.  
  
"It-It was Mom's!" Hilda covered it up with her other hand. Hilda always wore the ring at night and thus far Dech had never known of it.  
  
"Give it to me!" Dech lashed out. He jumped for her, but Hilda ran. Dech caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
Hilda screamed and wrenched her arm from Dech's iron grip.  
  
Dech reached for Hilda again, but tripped, throwing his daughter into his living room's glass coffee table, knocking her unconscious and shattering the table.  
  
As a single tear of blood ran down Hilda's cheek, Dech realized what he had done and that he must run. Dech called a hospital then ran, leaving his daughter and hell-hole of a life behind him.  
  
Hilda awoke in the hospital, clutching her mothers ring as if it were her life.  
  
That's all for now. Ill judge by the reviews of whether or not to continue. 


End file.
